60's Batman
Standard Attacks Neutral B: Come on, Robin! Batman calls The Boy Wonder, who comes down with the Bat-Pole. He'll follow Batman around and even mimic his normal attacks (though with a bit of lag). Robin can be KO'd like most Assist Characters, and you will have to wait in order to summon him again. Using your Neutral B with Robin on your side will make him shoot the Bat-Charge Launcher, which bullets will explode upon contact. Although it's strong, you can only use it once per Robin. While Robin doesn't have his own Specials, he'll provide Batman will improvements if they are together. Move Origin This move is based on how Batman teams up with Robin on the 60's show, something that happens in almost every episode. The way Robin arrives to the stage is via a Bat-Pole, a pole that connects the Wayne Manor with the Batcave, which also appears in almost every episode. The Bat-Charge Launcher, however, is a Bat-Gadget that Robin uses in "Batman: The Movie" to shoot at The Penguin's Submarine. This gadget later reappeared in the show (sometimes with the name "Bat-Zooka") as well as the tribute animated film "Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders". Side B - Shark Repellent Bat-Spray Batman takes his Shark Repellent Bat-Spray and uses it in front of him as long as you hold down B. The spray will get progressively smaller the more you keep using it. You can also aim the spray upwards and downwards, and if you aim it backwards, Batman will apply the spray on himself, creating a shield that cause damage but no knockback. If you use it in midair and aim downwards, Batman will create a Shark and will apply the spray on it, dropping it down and making it explode. It can only be summoned once per stock, though. With Robin, Batman will use the "(Character) Repellent Bat-Spray", which has more range, lasts longer and does extra damage to an specific character, although it cannot be used to summon sharks. Like with Sheldon Cooper's Paintballs, the character the repelent is for is decided by the color (Red being P1, Blue being P2, Yellow being P3 and Green being P4. Batman cannot get his own color). Move Origin In a scene from the movie, Batman gets attacked by a shark while climbing the ladder of an helicopter. In order to get rid of the shark, he asks Robin to give him his "Shark Repelent Bat-Spray", which he uses on the shark to make it fall into the ocean and explode. When Robin is looking for the Bat-Spray, we see a series of other Ocean Creature Repelent Bat-Sprays, which is the inspiration for the "(Character) Repelent Bat-Spray". Up B - Bat-Climb Batman throws his Bat-Hook upwards, which he can use to grab into ledges. After hooking something, you have to press Up or Down to climb it, you can press left or right to swing the rope. Unlike other grappling hooks, Batman cannot use it to grab opponents, as the hook will just deal them damage. With Robin, the Bat-Hook has now unlimited range and it is even able to hook up the upper edge of the screen, at the exchange of Batman and Robin's speed being much slower. If you stay too long on the rope with Robin, a window will appear in front of them can summon a cameo character, who will use an attack (most of the times a projectile) and leave. The cameo characters can be either other characters of the roster who are not on the current battle or Assist Trophies, though the latter are rare. Move Origin The Bat-Hook is a recurring Bat-Gadget that appears in almost every Batman-related work, including the 60's Show. Consisting of a Batarang tied to a Bat-Rope, this is basically a grappling hook that Batman uses to latch on things and climb upwards. In the 60's Show there was a running gag consisting of windows being opened by guest stars while Batman and Robin were climbing, which is the inspiration to the cameo summons. Down B - Bat-Gauge Batman places an explosive Bat-Gauge on the battlefield. Hold down B and move in a direction to place a fuse along with the Gauge. Attack the fuse with a fire or electric attack, and the Gauge will light up and explode. If there is no fuse, attacking the gauge will not be enough. The fuse can also deal damage. The longer the fuse, the stronger the explosion. When the Bat-Gauge is placed, Batman's Down B will be the Bat-Laser Gun: a basic electric projectile that can be used to light up the fuse. With Robin, he will stay near where you placed the Gauge. He won't follow you, but he will mimic your attacks. The explosion cannot damage Batman, but it can damage Robin. Move Origin In the episode "Smack In The Middle", in order to rescue Robin from The Riddler, Batman uses a Bat-Gauge connected to a fuse that he lights up with the use of a Laser Gun. After the fuse goes out, the Bat-Gauge explodes, causing a hole in The Riddler's secret base. Final Smash - "Somedays, you just can't get rid of a bomb" Batman carries a bomb and says "Somedays, you just can't get rid of a bomb!" With the bomb, you can run and jump, and press B to throw it. If the bomb gets attacked, it will also explode. Although Robin can get affected, Batman will hide under some pipes during the explosion. The bomb will explode in 15 seconds if nothing is done to it. Move Origin In the movie, there's a part in which Batman finds out a bomb inside a bar from the port. He then picks the bomb and goes around the port finding a place where he can get rid of it without causing any damage. After going around the entire port without finding any place to get rid of it, he says "Somedays, you just can't get rid of a bomb" and goes away. At the end, the bomb explodes while Batman was carrying it, but he was able to hide under some pipes to protect him from the explosion. KO Sounds KOSFX1: *Trumpet Blare 1* KOSFX2: *Trumpet Blare 2* StarKOSFX: "You...criminal!" ScreenKOSFX: *POW* Taunts Up: "Precisely!" Side: "You fiendish devil!" Down: *Summons Robin to say a "Holy" Line* Victory Pose/Losing Pose Victory1: "Our job is finished." Victory2: *Dances* Victory3: *Shakes hands with Robin in the cartoon mode* Lose/Clap: *He and Robin are tied up* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- Kicks forwards. * Up tilt- Performs a shot hop. * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- * Up smash- * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Trivia *The original video on Youtube was blocked by FOX for using the footage of the movie. It was later reuploaded on Youtube without the intro, but the original version can be found on Vimeo. Category:Lawl Nova Category:Playable Characters Category:Batman Category:Funny Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Black Category:Gray Category:Male Category:Internet Meme Category:Dancer Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Superheroes Category:60's Characters Category:Always Remembered Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Nova)